


Let Me Out

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Marriage, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thirteen year old Vanessa has no idea what ride she's going for when she starts her first day of high school.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome To Newton High

"Ness, time to wake up!" Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and yawned as her mom opened her bedroom door. She stretched her thin arms up over her head and groaned, not looking forward to the four years ahead of her. Vanessa reached over and grabbed her lighter and pack of Marlboro Reds and took one out of the pack, lighting it up. She let out a long billow of smoke and sighed. She took a few more drags before her mom popped her head in.

"Get ready baby, we have to leave in ten." Vanessa nodded and grabbed the resin ashtray she made, putting her half smoked cigarette out. She got out of bed and took off her threadbare pajamas and changed into ripped up black jeans, a fishnet top, and a The Smashing Pumpkins oversized t-shirt. She finished the look with a spiky choker and Creepers before smudging black eyeliner under her eyes and swiping on black lipstick. She brushed her silky, long black hair and grabbed her backpack when she was finished.

"Okay mom, I'm ready." Vanessa's mom handed her her lunchbox and gave her a Nutrigrain bar to eat on the way to school.

"You look so cool!" Vanessa smiled at her mom's compliment.

"I try." They headed out and got in Vanessa's mom's car, a burgundy 1986 Honda Civic. She had a little trouble starting it up but the engined purred after a few tries. They drove to Vanessa's new school and Vanessa side hugged her mom before getting out.

"Have a good day!" 

"Thanks mom!" Vanessa carefully shut the rickety door and took a deep breath. She walked across the parking lot and pushed open the heavy doors of Newton High School. Vanessa hated living in Newton, the small town in Iowa; there was nothing to do and no opportunities. She wished she could moved to Los Angeles and become a model to live her dream. If only-

"Oops, excuse me!" A tall boy with blonde, curly hair bumped into Vanessa and knocked her over.

"Are you okay?" The boy gently grabbed Vanessa's arm and helped her up.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm Brock." The boy, Brock, kindly smiled. Vanessa had never seen him before, was he new to town?

"I'm Vanessa, nice to meet you." Brock nodded and got out a piece of paper.

"Say, do you know where the algebra class is? I can't find it for the life of me." Vanessa bit her lip and shook her head.

"I have to go there too."

"Well, let's figure it out together." Vanessa nodded and after walking around for a while, the two finally found the musty classroom.

"Looks like this is it," Brock started.

"Do you wanna sit together?" Vanessa smiled and nodded. She liked this kind stranger already.

-

"So are you new in town? I've never seen you before." Brock nodded as he bit into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the small cafeteria.

"Yep, my family moved here last month for my dad's new job. I'm from Toronto in Canada, America seems pretty cool so far." Cool is one word for Newton, Vanessa thought with a shudder.

"You should see Los Angeles, now THAT is cool." Vanessa took a bit of her apple and drank a sip of water.

"Oh really?" Vanessa wiped her mouth with a napkin and nodded.

"Yeah, I went last year and it was fucking awesome." Brock nodded.

"I guess I'll have to go sometime. Since you've been there, maybe we can go and you can show me around." Vanessa giggled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"I know this is a bit upfront, but can I have your number? Just as friends of course, you seem really cool." Vanessa nodded and unlocked her phone, opening the contacts app before handing it to Brock.

"I'm not THAT cool, but I try." Brock put his number in and sent himself a text. The bell rang and he handed Vanessa's phone back to her and they both stood up.

"See you later?" Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing."

-

School was actually really good that day, far better than middle school. She had met that cute boy after all, and her classes were a breeze. Her mom picked her up and she hopped in, making sure to put on the hardly working seatbelt.

"How was school honey?" Vanessa grabbed her lipstick opened the sun visor, popping open the mirror and applying more.

"It was great, I met a cute boy." Vanessa's mom gasped.

"I need deets ASAP!" Vanessa giggled and she pressed her lips together a few times before putting her lipstick back in her black backpack.

"Well, he's from Canada, he just moved here last month and he's super sweet. Not to mention cute AF." Vanessa's mom smiled.

"Looks like you might have a boyfriend!" Vanessa groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Moooom, we just met! I don't wanna get my hopes up, he probably has a girlfriend already." Vanessa mom rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it." They drove home and Vanessa went inside the tiny house which was built at least one hundred years ago and went to her room. She didn't have any homework since it was the first day so she lit up her half smoked cigarette and got on her phone to text Brock.

"hey!'

'Oh hey Vanessa! What's up?'

'oh nm, just smoking. wat r u up to?'

'Smoking eh? I'm at Baskin Robbins'

'yeahhh i know it's terrible, and ooo what flavor?'

'Nah it's cool, I smoke too! I got peanut butter n' chocolate, my favorite'

'ah fr, and omg sameee'

'Maybe we can get ice cream together some day :)'

'yeah i'd like that!'

"Ness?" Vanessa put her phone down and walked into the rusty kitchen.

"Papa's gonna be home soon, can you get everything ready?" Vanessa nodded.

"Mhm." Vanessa grabbed a beer from the fridge and put it to the front and went into the living room to angle his chair towards the tv. She put a dinner tray next to the chair and put the tv remote on it and went back to her mom.

"All done." Vanessa's mom started to peel carrots and smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie." Vanessa smiled at her and went back to her room, lying back down on her bed and lighting up another cigarette.

'How about tomorrow?'

'sure, right after school or?'

'How about right after school, my mom can drive us'

'ok :)' Vanessa put her phone down and put her AirPods in and blasted Nirvana.

"Load up on guns, bring your friends, it's fun to lose and to pretend," She sang along to the lyrics and got lost in the melody before she heard the front door slam. She took her AirPods out and walked to the door.

"Papa!" Her dad smiled and hugged Vanessa.

"How's my little girl?"

"I'm good! How was work?" Vanessa's dad groaned.

"Busy as ever." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the beer Vanessa had positioned and sat down in the Lay-Z-Boy, kicking the foot rest up and turning on football.

"Can you set the table Ness?" Vanessa nodded and quickly set the table before darting back to her room. She tapped out her cigarette and took a nice, long drag, blowing out a large cloud of smoke. If all days were like this, Vanessa wouldn't mind high school life.


	2. Ice Cream

"Hey, you made it!" Vanessa smiled as she walked over to Brock after school the next day. They got in his mom's car and she turned around.

"Hi Vanessa! Brock told me all about you." Vanessa looked over at Brock, who was blushing, and Vanessa repressed the urge to giggle.

"Alright mom, let's go." His mom rolled her eyes and started driving to the ice cream shop across town. They all walked inside and Brock and Vanessa both ordered two scoops of peanut butter and chocolate in a cup, while Brock's mom got fat free vanilla frozen yogurt. Yuck, Vanessa thought. One they got their treats, they sat down at a table and Brock's mom got on her phone to play Candy Crush or look at Facebook memes, or whatever middle aged moms did these days. Vanessa took a bite and smiled, she missed the days where her mom would take her here everyday after school.

"How is it?" Brock asked and Vanessa nodded.

"Really good! Yours?" Brock nodded as well.

"Really good." They finished their ice cream quickly, being a hot August afternoon and they got back in the car.

"Can I come over to your house?" Brock looked to his mom after Vanessa asked the question.

"Of course! You can stay for dinner if you want to also." Vanessa nodded.

"Sounds good, let me text my mom."

'hey mama, i'm gonna go to Brock's house for dinner'

'Okay sweetie, have fun!' Vanessa put her phone away and gave Brock a thumbs up. They drove to Brock's house and Vanessa gawked; it looked like a mansion! Brock's mom parked her Mercedes in the garage and they all got out and Brock and Vanessa went straight to his room.

"Your room is the size of my whole house!" Vanessa said, looking around and Brock chuckled.

"I'm sure it's not. I guess I'll just have to come over to your house to see." Vanessa turned around with a giggle and nodded.

"Should we start on all this homework? I can't believe how much they gave us on the second day." Vanessa sighed.

"I know right? Let's get to it."

-

Three hours later, Vanessa and Brock finished their homework and finally got to relax.

"Brock, Vanessa, dinner!" The two went downstairs and Vanessa was amazed; it was beef stroganoff with roasted asparagus. Her mom was a good cook, don't get her wrong, but she never made elaborate meals like this. They sat down and a man, presumably Brock's dad, was sitting at the head of the table.

"Honey, this is Vanessa, Brock's new friend." The man smiled at Vanessa.

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa." Vanessa smiled back at him.

"You as well, sir." They all dug in and Vanessa was in heaven; she grabbed seconds then thirds until there was no more food left.

"That was amazing, thank you, m'am." Brock's mom smiled and nodded and she and Brock gathered all the dishes and silverware and went to wash everything.

"It's time for me to relax after a long day at work, I'll see you around, Vanessa." 

"Yeah, see you." Brock's dad trudged up the stairs and Vanessa went on her phone.

'dinner was yummm!'

'Oh good! What time will you be home?'

'10:30?'

'Sure thing. See you then!' Vanessa got up and went into the large kitchen and walked over to Brock and his mom.

"Is it okay if I stay until ten thirty?"

"Yes of course, you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you!" Brock and his mom finished the dishes and once they were done, Brock and Vanessa went back to his room.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Vanessa nodded and they got onto Brock's luxurious bed, lying down closely to each other. He got on Netflix and chose Halloween, the 1978 version of course.

"You like scary movies right?" Vanessa bit her lip.

"I do, but they make me terrified." Brock scooted closer to Vanessa and her heart skipped a beat when he put his arm around her.

"I'm here, don't be afraid." Vanessa nodded, staying silent. As the movie went on, Vanessa got more and more scared, and she was curling up closer and closer to Brock until she was practically lying on top of him.

"You're trembling," Brock said and rubbed his hand up and down Vanessa's back. She melted into his soothing touch and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and felt the rise and fall of his chest until she was lulled into sleep.

-

"Hey Vanessa? It's ten fifteen, should we go back to your house?" Vanessa opened her eyes and lifted her head up.

"Hm?" 

"You have to go home now." Vanessa yawned and rubbed her eyes, further smudging the jet black eyeliner under her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three hours." Vanessa quickly sat up.

"Shit, you had to lie there for three hours?! I'm sorry!" Brock shook his head.

"It was nice, just being with you. Even though you were unconscious," He said with a laugh. Vanessa put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and let out a breath.

"Let's go."

-

'i had a really nice time with u :)' It was two in the morning and Vanessa couldn't sleep as always, and Brock told her he would stay up with her.

'You too :) What are you up to?'

'smoking and listening to Tool, wbu?'

'Just watching tv, wishing you were here' Vanessa smiled and felt her heart skip a beat.

'ur so sweet'

'Haha thanks, but it's true. I really enjoy your company'

'as do i' Vanessa turned up Stinkfist louder finished her cigarette, lying down after she did so. She put her legs up in the air and ran her fingers over her shredded fishnet tights, admiring her thin calves and thigh gap. She wondered how she was so skinny, eating junk food all the time and never working out. 

"Shit, I stink," Vanessa said aloud and got up, taking her clothes off. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel after shedding her bra and panties. Vanessa turned on the water of the rusty shower and got in, reveling in the hot, comforting water. She washed her face, hair, and body slowly, enjoying the steamy warmth. When she finally got out, she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself. Vanessa walked back to her room which was across the way and changed into flannel pants and white tank top and lied down. She stared at the ceiling, which was illuminated by the full moon and dozed off, not being able to wait to see Brock the next day.

-

"I assume you ended up going to sleep?" Brock asked Vanessa as they munched on cool ranch Doritos outside of a classroom.

"Yeah, thanks for staying up with me. It means a lot." Brock smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure." Vanessa ate another chip after the bell rang. They went to biology together and sat next to each other, Brock scooting his chair closer to Vanessa, making her blush. The lecture was informative and Vanessa enjoyed herself, much unlike middle school. Once school was over, Vanessa said her goodbyes to Brock and hopped in her mom's car.

"Mama?" Her mom started to drive home and looked at Vanessa.

"What's up buttercup?"

"I... I think I liked Brock already." Vanessa's mom smiled.

"Good for you! I'm glad you finally found a boy you like." Vanessa rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Finally? I'm thirteen."

"I had my first boyfriend when I was five." Vanessa laughed again.

"Okay." When they got home, Vanessa went to her room and got to work on her homework. When she was finished, she went into her closet and frowned. Her clothes were tattered and old, she loved them, but she definitely needed a shopping spree. However, her family didn't have the means to buy her new clothes so she sulked, not knowing what to do.

'Brock i'm sad :('

'Why, pretty girl?' Vanessa smiled at the name.

'i want new clothes but i can't afford any atm'

'How about we go on a shopping trip on me?' Vanessa perked up.

'deadass?'

'Deadass. How about we go on Saturday? We can go to the mall and you can shop to your heart's content'

'omg omg omg tyyyy ur the best <3'

'Don't mention it! <3' Vanessa set her phone down and smiled. Who knew a boy could be so nice?


	3. A Good Day

A few days later, Brock and Vanessa were at 7 Eleven getting Slurpees at two in the morning. They sat on the curb outside of the store and sipped on their drinks as Vanessa lit up a cigarette.

"Want one?" She asked and Brock nodded.

"Thanks." Vanessa handed one to him and lit it up for him. Vanessa rested her head against Brock's shoulder and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"You're pretty cool, Brock." Brock smiled and leaned against Vanessa.

"That means a lot, coming from you." Vanessa deeply sighed and took another drag after gulping down her Slurpee.

"Do you wanna spend the night at my house?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." They both finished their cigarettes and Slurpees and threw them away before walking back to Vanessa/s house. It was only a five minute walk away, and it was warm so it was a nice walk. When they got to her house, Vanessa slowly opened the door and carefully shut it before the pair went to her room.

"Woah, your room is awesome!" Brock yell-whispered.

"Thanks, I've been growing my poster collection for a while." Brock nodded and they sat down close together on Vanessa's bed.

"Brock, I know we've only known each other for a few days but I feel really connected to you." Brock smiled and pulled Vanessa into a hug.

"You too. Let's hit the mall tomorrow?" Vanessa smiled and nodded, not being able to wait. Vanessa turned off the lights and turned on the fairy lights, illuminating her room in a blue hue. She lied down and Brock lied down as well, facing her. They stared into each other's eyes and Brock brushed the stray hair off of Vanessa's forehead. He leaned forward and took a small breath before closing his eyes and kissing Vanessa. Vanessa's heart fluttered and she kissed him back, black lipstick smearing onto Brock's lips. She pulled away with a shaky breath and smiled.

"I got lipstick all over your lips," Vanessa softly said with a giggle.

"I bet it doesn't look half as good as yours." Vanessa giggle again and sat up, stretching her arms.

"I'm gonna get changed, turn around." Brock turned around an Vanessa took off her Demonia boots, black distressed jeans, and Nirvana t-shirt to change into donut print pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Alright, you can turn around. Do you want a makeup wipe?" Brock nodded and Vanessa took off her makeup before handing a wipe to Brock.

"Wow," Brock said as he looked Vanessa. She smiled and blushed, what was he saying wow about?

"You look beautiful with and without makeup." Although Vanessa felt like screaming in happiness, she kept her cool.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Brock rolled his eyes and smiled as Vanessa unmade her twin sized bed.

"Should we get to sleep?" Brock took his shoes of and nodded. Vanessa curled up against him and intertwined her fingers with his, feeling happy as ever. They drifted off into a deep sleep, both looking forward to the next day.

-

Vanessa woke up at one in the afternoon and Brock was still sleeping. She carefully got up and showered before brushing her teeth and changing into a black dress with fishnet tights and platform Mary Janes. Vanessa put her hair into high pigtails and put on her signature makeup.

"Good morning," Vanessa whipped around and Brock had a smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy head." Brock yawned and got up and kissed Vanessa's cheek, making sure to not get lipstick on his lips.

"Oh, I should probably introduce to my mom and dad. Duh." Vanessa opened her door and let Brock exit her room first and they went downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey guys, this is Brock, the boy I told you about." Vanessa's parents turned their attention from the tv to the pair.

"Hi Brock! Did you spend the night?" Brock nodded.

"Oh okay, well it's nice to meet you!" Vanessa's mom smiled and waved.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Vanessa's dad said with a smile.

"You as well!" They went back to Vanessa's room and Brock sighed.

"What's up?"

"Did your parents like me? I felt so awkward."

"Pffft, of course they did! They're just happy I have a friend... maybe something more." Brock smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Hey, can I take a shower?" Vanessa nodded and led him to the bathroom.

"Towels are in the cupboard."

"Got it, thanks!" Brock shut and locked the door, and Vanessa went back to her room. Brock appeared around ten minutes later in a towel with wet hair. Vanessa swore she almost died; he looked SO hot!

"Turn around." Vanessa giggled and turned around, although she wished she didn't have to.

"Okay, you're good." Vanessa turned back around and Brock put on his Vans.

"I'll text my mom so she can take us to the mall." Vanessa nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

-

Vanessa hadn't been to the mall in ages; there were so many new stores and lots of new food spots in the food court.

"Where should we go?" Vanessa didn't have to think before answering.

"Hot Topic." Brock nodded and they looked at the directory.

"There it is, second floor on the other side form us. Let's go!" The two went up the escalator and walked across the mall to Hot Topic, Vanessa's beloved store.

"How much can I get?"

"As much as you want." Score! Vanessa picked out seven pairs of black jeans, seven band t-shirts, seven fishnet tights and a new pair of Creepers. When they were rung up, the total shocked Vanessa but Brock whipped out his credit card and paid with ease.

"Thank you so, so much Brock!" They had four bags and Brock carried two, Vanessa carrying the other two.

"Let's hit the food court, I'm starving."

"Me too!" They walked over and went to the new dim sum spot and feasted upon the yummy food.

"Well now I need something sweet," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"Same!" They headed over to Quickly and got rose milk tea with boba, Vanessa's favorite which she rarely got. After they were finished, they went back to Vanessa's house to put all her clothes and Creepers away.

"Should I get rid of some stuff?" Vanessa asked Brock.

"Hmm, maybe stuff that's old or worn out."

"So my entire wardrobe?" They laughed and Brock shook his head.

"Anything that doesn't fit or like, SUPER worn out?" Vanessa grabbed three pairs of jeans and some old t-shirts and laid them on the bed.

"These jeans are too big and these shirts are hanging on by a thread." Brock folded them and put them in his backpack.

"What are you gonna do with those?"

"Sell them on Depop and give the money to you." Vanessa clicked her tongue and hugged Brock.

"You're deadass so nice, thank you." Brock left the embrace and helped Vanessa hang up her new clothes and go through her shoes.

"Oh lord, let's get rid of these." Vanessa reached to the back of her closet and grabbed a pair of white Converse.

"Sooo not my style." Brock put them in his bag and they got rid of a few other 'basic' shoes, as Vanessa called them, until Brock's bag was completely full.

"Okay, I'll wash everything then put it on Depop." Vanessa nodded and sat down on her bed.

"I'm pooped." Brock nodded and sat down next to her.

"Maybe a kiss would help?" Vanessa smiled and leaned over to kiss Brock. It became passionate quickly, even though neither of them had made out with anyone before. Vanessa straddled Brock and let out a breath and Brock kissed and bit her neck, trying to suck a love bite onto the soft, dewy, tan skin. Suddenly, the door opened and Vanessa's mom gasped.

"Oh! I um, I'll go." Vanessa quickly got off Brock and ran to her mom.

"Shit mama, why didn't you knock?!" 

"I didn't know you were... intimate with him!" Vanessa facepalmed and groaned.

"We're not having sex, we just kissed!" Vanessa's mom giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful, mija." Vanessa's cheeks flushed and she quickly walked back to her room.

"I am SO sorry about that!" Brock waved his hand shook his head.

"It's totally fine, no worries at all." Vanessa sighed and grabbed a cigarette, lighter, and her black resin ashtray.

"Woah, cool ashtray!" Vanessa handed it to Brock and he looked at the skull on the bottom.

"Did you make this?" Vanessa nodded.

"Mhm, I love creating things." Brock pursed his lips and nodded, impressed.

"You want one?" Brock nodded and Vanessa gave him a Marlboro Red. They lit up together after Vanessa cracked the window and exhaled the smoke at the same time.

"Hey Vanessa?" 

"Yeah?" Brock bit his lip before taking another drag.

"I think I like you. I know it's only been a few days but damn, you really got me feeling some type of way." Vanessa felt butterflies filling in her stomach and she kissed Brock's cheek.

"I like you too."


	4. Blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tryna stay up all night and it's only 8:18 pm i might just finish this whole damn thing ALSO MY TITLES DONT MAKE NO GOTDAMN SENSE DONT EVEN FUCKIN @ ME

It was already senior year and Vanessa's birthday was today. Brock and Vanessa had dated ever since they confessed their feelings for each other in freshman year.

'Good morning babygirl, Happy 17th Birthday :)' Vanessa smiled as she looked at the text from Brock at six thirty in the morning. It was a Friday, and even though they were going to school that day, Brock and Vanessa were gonna party like no tomorrow. Vanessa got in the car Brock bought her for her sixteenth birthday; a dark grey BMW. She drove to school listening to The Smiths and when she parked, she ran over to Brock and hugged him tightly.

"Your hair!" Vanessa ruffled her hair and smiled. She'd turned her long, down to her back hair into a mullet. The top was spiky and she had bangs, the back going down to her shoulders and the sides were shaved.

"You look amazing, Ness." Vanessa smiled once more and cheek kissed Brock, not wanting to get her burgundy lipstick on him.

"Thank you, I'm actually gonna dye it tonight, wanna join?" Brock nodded as they started to walk to the school.

"Duh." They sat down in calculus and the class whizzed by, the material was more than easy for Vanessa to follow along with and the same went for Brock. The rest of the day was a breeze, and Vanessa hopped in Brock's red 65 Fastback Mustang and they drove to 7 Eleven.

"Hey Vanessa, happy birthday! The usual?." The middle aged cashier asked and Vanessa smiled and nodded. 

"Pack of Marlboro Reds, you got it." The woman was friends with Vanessa's mom so she'd been able to buy cigarettes since she was thirteen - the age she decided she wanted to start smoking.

"Thanks, Marlene. Vanessa headed straight for the candy section afterwards and grabbed two handfulsof candy as well as a few packages of instant ramen. Brock came back with the giant Slurpees and he paid for everything.

"Ooh actually you know what sounds really good right now?"

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"Some nachos!" Brock chuckled and nodded. How in the hell was his girlfriend so skinny? The pair loaded up chips with a ton of nacho cheese and Brock paid yet again. They went out to the parking lot and sat on the curb to enjoy their nachos and Slurpees.

"Enjoying your day?" Vanessa took a huge bite and nodded.

"Couldn't be better," She said, mouth full and Brock giggled.

"Can we go to Hot Topic to get some hair dye then Target to get some bleach and toner?" Brock another bite and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." As promised, the two went to Hot Topic and got bright blue hair dye, then bleach and toner. They went back to Vanessa's house and her mom greeted them.

"Are you two doing anything fun tonight?" Vanessa nodded.

"Well, we're about to dye my hair then we might do something else." Vanessa's mom 'ooh'ed'.

"Alrighty then, have fun you two!" Brock smiled.

"Will do." They went to the bathroom and got everything ready, and Vanessa took off her bleached Depeche Mode t-shirt and black, lacy bra before taking off her jeans and thong.

"Woah there!" Brock shielded his eyes and Vanessa locked the door.

"What, never seen a girl's body before?" Brock shook his head.

"Not in real life." Vanessa giggled and stepped closer to him. Her breasts were small and her nipples were tiny, and they turned Brock on the second he laid eyes on them. Her pussy was shaved and smooth, and Brock yearned to touch it. Her ass was small just like her breasts but Brock didn't mind, he quite enjoyed the sight honestly. Brock cleared his throat as Vanessa mixed the bleach.

"I don't wanna get anything on my clothes if that's what you're wondering."

"O-oh, okay." Brock's voice cracked as he felt his pants getting tighter and he let out a shaky breath. 

"It'll go faster if the both of us do it." Vanessa handed Brock a brush and nodded, heart beating out of his chest. They started coating Vanessa's soft hair with bleach, and once it was all in, they waited half an hour to make sure it really set it. It was silent the whole time as they messed around with their phones; Brock was sure he was gonna moan if he tried to talk.

"Brock?" Vanessa looked up.

"Mhm?" Vanessa smirked.

"Are you hard for me?" Brock's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened.

"I uh, I'm... yeah." Vanessa stood up scooted closer to him on the side of the bathtub and gently took his hand in hers and guided it her mound.

"Do you wanna feel it?" Brock gulped and nodded, and Vanessa let go. He slid his hand down and rubbed his finger up and down Vanessa's clit, making her drop her head and softly moan. She felt heat spreading through her arms and legs as Brock rubbed her swelling pussy faster and suddenly the timer went off.

"Right, well, back to it." Brock nervously said. Vanessa stayed silent, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy lidded as she washed out her hair before putting the toner in.

"I want you, Brock." She stared into Brock's eyes and straddled him, her juices getting on the front of his jeans.

"This has to be in for another half hour, we can fuck in that time." Brock felt panic rise up in his chest.

"I'm sorry Ness, but I wanna do it with you in bed, with your fairy lights on while your mom's asleep." Vanessa blushed and bit her lip, getting off of Brock.

"Right, right. I'm sorry."

-

An hour later, Vanessa's hair was bright blue and she was blow drying it. She put her clothes back on and slid past Brock.

"Hey mama, how does my hair look?" Her mom gasped and smiled.

"Very cool! Nice job, mija." Vanessa half smiled and went back to her room, Brock following behind her. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek, but she pulled away.

"I don't wanna sound rude, but can you go home? I'm not feeling well." Brock felt his heart sink but he nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Text later?" Vanessa nodded and Brock left. She lied down and rolled over on her side. This sucks! Vanessa thought. He probably doesn't even wanna have sex with me at all. Vanessa bit her quivering lip and tried to push the thought out of her head. He just wanted to wait for a special time... right? Twenty minutes later, she got a text from Brock.

'Hey, I just got home. Are you okay?'

'ig'

'Are you mad at me because I didn't wanna have sex earlier?' Vanessa let out a breath through her nose and began to reply until she got another text.

'Well I did, just not there... I was thinking later tonight?' Vanessa groaned and rolled over onto her stomach.

'ok'

'Cool! What time should I come over?'

'idc'

'Um ok, how about midnight?'

'mhm' Vanessa put her phone down and she sighed. Was she being overly dramatic? Maybe. But she'd been wanted to have sex with Brock ever since they first made out and lo and behold, four years later, they hadn't done anything. Not even a hand job or Brock fingering her. She drifted off into sleep, and before she knew it, her phone was ringing. It was Brock, so she answered it.

"Hey, I've been waiting outside for like ten minutes and I've been texting you."

"Sorry. I'll be right there." Vanessa dragged herself out of bed and trudged to the front door, and seeing Brock (although she had been at him) made her heart flutter. 

"Hey." Brock had his hands in his pocket with a coy smile on his face.

"Hi." Vanessa took Brock's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. Vanessa changed out of her clothes until she was in her bra and panties and Brock walked over, gently laying her down on the bed. Vanessa spread her legs and Brock softly kissed her. The kiss heated up and they were making out before either of them knew it. Vanessa felt heat going to in between her legs, and she could feel a wet spot forming in her satin panties. Brock cupped one of her breasts and gently squeezed, making the thin girl moan.

"Want you so bad," She whispered in between kisses and Brock took his clothes off as Vanessa took off her bra and panties. Her eyes widened when she saw his cock; it was huge! Long, thick, and veiny; it almost looked intimidating. Brock spit in his hand and stroked his hard dick, lubing it up. He got back on the bed and lined himself up with Vanessa.

"Are you ready?" Vanessa bit her lip and nodded. She'd wanted this for so long, yet she was so nervous in this moment. Brock slid all the way in and Vanessa winced and grabbed his shoulders. He started slowly moving and Vanessa bit her lip in attempt to not cry out in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, it really hurts!" Vanessa shakily said.

"Oh shit, um, do you want me stop?" Vanessa's brain was screaming yes but her heart was screaming no.

"No, just please be gently with me." Brock quickly nodded as Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and let out a breath as he slid all the way in again. After a few minutes, she got used to his length and girth.

"Okay, you can go." Brock nodded again and gently pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. After a few soft thrusts, it began to feel good.

"Can you go faster and harder?"

"Yeah, of course." Brock thrusted harder into Vanessa, making her bed creak. He started a steady, fast pace, and it was feeling really good by then.

"Fuck," Vanessa moaned and that egged Brock on. He went as fast and as hard as he could and as soon as he reached down to rub Vanessa's swollen, throbbing clit, she came, hard. Vanessa threw her head back against the pillow as her legs shook and twitched, electricity coursing through her feels. She felt Brock's warm, sticky cum filling her up and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"Oh Brock," She moaned and Brock thrusted deep inside of her. He pulled out when they were both finished and lied down next to Vanessa.

"I have to pee, I'll be right back. That was amazing." Vanessa kissed Brock, who was smiling wildly, and went to the bathroom. It was somewhat hard to walk and when she went pee, her pussy stung. When she wiped, there was blood and lots of cum on the toilet paper and she smiled. She just lost her virginity to Brock! She walked back to her room and put on her pajamas, and Brock tucked her into bed. He kissed her once more before saying his goodbyes. Brock put on his clothes but before he left, he walked over to Vanessa

"I love you, Ness." Vanessa's heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she internally screamed.

"I love you too, Brock." Brock smiled and kissed the top of her head before leaving. Vanessa couldn't believe how happy she was; this was the best birthday ever.


	5. Come On Summer

"Congratu-fucking-lations!" Brock yelled as he and Vanessa threw their graduation caps in the air.

"We made it!" Brock kissed Vanessa and they smiled against each other's lips.

"This is gonna be the greatest summer of our life!" Brock bit his lip, hiding his smile now.

"I got tickets for the two of us to go to Kauai. We're leaving on tomorrow." Vanessa squealed and jumped up and down, not being ashamed of how she was acting.

"Deadass?" Brock nodded.

"Yup. We're gonna stay in Hanalei, there's a nice hotel there and a beautiful beach!" Vanessa hugged Brock tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She quickly said, absolutely glowing.

"Shit, I don't have any shorts or swimsuits though."

"Pffft, no problem. Let's go to Hot Topic right now." Vanessa tilted her head to the side.

"But the ceremony isn't over yet."

"So? We got our diploma's, let's dip!" Vanessa giggled and nodded. Brock took her head and led her through the crowd of students and to the parking lot. They took off their gowns and put them in the backseat and hopped in the front seats.

"WOO!" Brock yelled as he sped off to the mall, making Vanessa laugh.

"I love you so fucking much, Hayhoe." Brock looked over at Vanessa and keened at her.

"And I love you too, Mateo."

-

After Vanessa and Brock got their bags, they checked into the hotel and immediately changed into their swimsuits. Vanessa put on a sundress and Brock put on a tank top and they grabbed their sandals before grabbing towels and heading to the beach.

"I can't believe we're in Kauai, this is amazing!" A hotel worker brought the pair coconut water and Brock 'ahh'ed'. 

"Livin' the dream." Vanessa relaxed on her chaise lounge and soaked up the sun, becoming more beautifully tan. They got a little too hot after an hour so they stood up and walked down the soft sand to the aquamarine waves gently lapping at the sand.

"Shall we?" Vanessa dug her toes into the sand and nodded. They walked into the water and the cool, salty sea engulfed the two. Vanessa and Brock stayed near the shoreline and splashed each other with the heavenly water and laughed together. They stayed in the ocean and on the beach for hours, until the sun went down so they gathered their belongings and headed back to the hotel.

"I'm starving, can we get dinner?" Brock nodded as Vanessa changed into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Sure thing, babygirl." Vanessa smiled and kissed Brock. They walked down to the ocean front restaurant and they both ordered lavish sushi boats, feating upon the sashimi, rolls, and tempura.

"That was delicious!" Brock nodded.

"Mhm, yum!" They went back to their room and sat down on the couch close to each other and watched local tv. Vanessa looked at her phone, it was already eleven o'clock but she wasn't tired at all.

"Hey babe?" Brock turned to face Vanessa.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to the beach? I wanna look at the stars." Brock nodded.

"That sounds like a great plan to me." The pair went down path to the beach and sat on a hammock, cuddling in each other's arms.

"You know," Vanessa started.

"You look really hot without a shirt on. Or shorts." Brock softly chuckled and stood up.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." He stripped out of his clothes until he was in his boxers and sat back down.

"And you look better with no clothes on at all."

"Pffft. Fine." Vanessa stood up this time and took off her shorts, t-shirt, and panties and bra. She straddled Brock and felt his growing boner poking against her pussy.

"Someone's in the mood, aren't they?" Brock licked his lips and cupped one of Vanessa's small breasts.

"Always when I'm around you." Vanessa leaned forward and kissed Brock as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Boxers off, lover boy." Vanessa briefly got off of Brock so he could shimmy down his boxers, revealing his cock which was leaking pre cum out of the tip. Vanessa took his throbbing dick in her hand and stroked it before sliding down on it. They moaned at the same time and Vanessa gently rocked her hips back and forth as Brock grabbed her ass and roughly squeezed it.

"Mmm fuck," Vanessa breathily said as Brock's perfect dick hit her g spot, intensifying her pleasure. She started riding him faster, bouncing on his dick and throwing her had back as Brock played with her dark brown nipples.

"I'm already so close," Brock muttered and Vanessa nodded.

"M-me too," Vanessa's tone was low and laced with lust as she fucked Brock. Vanessa was moaning like a wanton slut as Brock was groaning, pinching and pulling on Vanessa's delicate nipples.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come!" Vanessa cried out and when Brock felt her shaking above him and her pussy clenching around him, he lost control. He bucked his hips up and squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm took him over; Vanessa's pussy seemed to get tighter and wetter every time they had sex. Vanessa got off of Brock and sat next to him, his cum dripping out of her and onto the hammock and sand below. When Vanessa went to put her clothes back on, Brock stopped her.

"Let's skinny dip." Vanessa giggled and nodded.

"Okay!" They walked to the ocean hand in hand and dipped into the now warm water, enjoying how good it felt against their skin. They looked up at the bright stars and reveled in the moment they never wanted to end.

-

Two weeks later, Brock and Vanessa were back in Newton, which they were more than sad about. However, Brock had some news for Vanessa.

"Remember when we were freshmen and you told me how cool LA is?" Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah of course, why?" Brock smiled.

"Well, I found us a perfect apartment on Melrose. Once you turn eighteen, do you wanna move there?" Vanessa gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

"Are you fucking serious?" Brock quickly nodded, smiling widely.

"Oh my god, fuck yes!" Vanessa hugged Brock and couldn't wait until October third.


End file.
